Lasting Love
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Hyuugacest! A sweet and fluffy fanfiction is the best description I can give, besides the fact it's a songfic to the song 'The Longer The Waiting. By Josh Turner. Oneshot.


**I've been wanting to do this fic for a long time now, and today I had the biggest urge to work on my fanfics and I left my flash drive at home so yeah...you get a new songfic from me. This song really doesn't have the same effect if you can't hear the musics, it's a beautiful song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Longer The Waiting' it's by Josh Turner and the characters our property of Kishimoto-san. **

**Warning: Hyuugacest. Ain't it grand :)**

Hinata stood at a large door fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, she'd been in his rooms countless times but this time it was different, they were engaged now, Haishi had propsed the idea and both parties accepted it. "N-niisan?" The blushing heiress brought up a slender hand and knocked on his door. "Neji-nii?"

The door slid open to reveil and shirtless Neji, his hair unbound, "Hinata-sama."

The indigo haired woman's face turned red and she resisted the urge to faint, "Wi-will you go with me t-to the gardens?"

"Hai. Come in." Nodding she walked in and sat on his bed staring at the wood floors as he put on a shirt. Around the Hyuuga manor and on his says off he wore the traditional hakama and haori of their country, just like the females wore the kimono's of a past era. "Are you ready Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai." Lavendar eyes looked up at their fiance and she smiled while she shly took the offered hand which gently hoisted her off the bed. "Th-thank you, Niisan."

The blushing heiress wrapped her slender arms and her elder cousin's lean one and they began their walk to the gardens. Turning around the hall corner they passed the youngest of the clan head's daughters, who looked at the couple and winked at her sister. "Good luck on tomorrow Nii-san."

"Arigato, Hanabi-san." The brunette nodded and continued on her walk towards the training dojo the smile still on her face.

Hinata looked up at her companion her eyes worried, "Neji-nii..."

"Not right now, when we arrive at the gardens."

Hinata nodded and the couple walked in silence, until Neji started humming a soft tune, like a lullaby. The melody was soothing and made the maiden's beating heart slow at the noise. The Hyuuga gardens were beautiful, taken care of by Hinata and Chiyo Yamanka, the late Hyuuga lady before that.

_Oh the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss_

_It's better my darlin', I promise you this_

_Next time I hold you, I'm not letting go_

_Will you wait for it darlin'?, I need to know_

Neji motioned for her to sit on the marble bench beneath the large oak tree, large leaves colorful and painting the ground with splotches of red, yellow, and orange. Sitting down gracefully she crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap waiting for him to sit beside her.

When he sat down beside her hit legs stretched out in front of him and one of slender hands reached out to pick up one of promised ivory hands. She bit her lip and looked up at him, her face coloring her a dainty shade of pink.

"A-ah..."

"Are you uncomfortable, Hinata-sama?"

Shocked at the question she shook her head and turned to him, "No, I-I just...I-I'm worried."

Tingles went up her spine when he brushed his thumb over the top of her hand, "I'll be fine."

"B-but..."

Neji leaned over and pressed his forehead against her own, the slight rise of the skin that was marked burned on Hinata skin, making guilt well up in her belly. "It's not that hard of a mission, even you've been on higher ranked ones."

"Ni-niisan, you know ANBU m-missions are r-r-ranked differently than jonin."

His lip curled up into a smirk and he brushed his nose against her cute button one. "It's a two man mission."

Hinata shot him a look that showed that it didn't matter he was going on a joint mission with Sasuke Uchiha to go into the Sound and destroy what is left of Orochimaru's followers. The Hyuuga heiress was a forgiving person but she didn't accept him as easily as the other Kohna villagers had, she still kept her eyes on him, she was protective of her friends and didn't want them hurt like that again.

"I'll keep one eye and ear on the Uchiha at all times."

"Arigato..." It was said as a whisper, even though the promise did little to soothe her worries.

They looked at each other, they were close enough the even the ever proud Hyuuga genius had a blush spreading across his face. After a moment Hinata pulled back and looked at their joined hands then looked up at her cousin. "I-I thought ChichiUe wa-was wrong to bin-bound us togther like t-this. S-sometimes I felt like c-crying. Yo-you'd been so cr-cruel and condensending to me f-for a long time."

"Gomen ne. I regret every day for doing that, Hinata-sama." Lavendar eyes really saw the regret in soft silver eyes.

"I-I'm not finished, niisan. Arigato for la-letting me see the s-side of you th-that's been gone si-since we were children." She paused for a moment and pulled her hand out of his before leaning over and wrapping her lithe arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

"Hinata-sama?" He was questioning her, curious, she'd never hugged him like this before, and he liked it, it was nice, comforting.

"N-not sama."

Unknown to Hinata Neji's eyebrows knitted and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't c-call me s-sama." He could feel every word that came out, her breath made little gusts of air that moved his jacket.

"You call me niisan." He knew it was stating the obvious, but what would he call her besides sama, nothing else gave her the proper respect.

"Ji-kun, puh-please don't call m-me Hinata-sama."

His face colored at the nick name and he just had to oblige, Ji-kun, that was, it was cute. "Nata-san." Neji wanted to frown, that name didn't work.

Hinata looked up at her ji-kun and smiled, that was a step in the right direction, hopefully she won't have to make all the advances, it was so embarrassing.

_Well you know I'm a sailor, and tomorrow we sail_

_It's hard way of livin', but i know it well_

_And if I surrender my life to the sea_

_You can marry another, and it's alright with me_

"What are your plans while I'm gone?"

Hinata knew what he meant, he wanted to know who was going to be there to keep her out of trouble, "I-I'll be at th-the Academy doing my st-student ta-teaching."

"You're learning under Iruka correct?"

"H-hai." Hinata placed her head back on her cousin's chest but instead of burring her face she watched the wind control the fallen leaves. "I-I'm glad that b-before I take control I-I can teach."

"You'll make a wonderful teacher Hinata-s-hime." His hime, that sounded nice, his little Hina-hime. Hime, princess, it was pet name but still held some respect towards her. Hime was perfect.

"Ari-arigato Ji-kun." She smiled, this was nice, but tomorrow he'll be gone until spring, he'll be gone all winter and the rest of fall, he'll be risking his life. "Ah-umm..." Hinata knew what she wanted to say, but she was worried, what if he thought it was trashy and unladylike for her to ask for this something.

"What is it hime?" It just felt right to call her that.

"D-do you think...err..." Neji looked at her dear cousin, her face the color of the blood running through her veins. He listened as hard as he could but the rest of her sentence was inaudible.

"Could you speak up, Hinata-hime?"

Biting her lip she looked up her lavender eyes large and scared, "C-could you...k-kiss me? Y-you da-don't hav-have too if yo-" The Hyuuga heiress was cut off by her protector pressing his lips onto her's in a sweet kiss, it wasn't hot and steamy, it was a kiss a gentleman would give to a lady, chaste but still romantic. He pulled back after a moment and Hinata saw the he, Neji Hyuuga, was blushing.

"I would do anything for you Hinata, that's why I need to tell you something." Neji brougth his skilled hand to his promised face and gently pulled it so she was looking at him in the eyes, soft grey looking into lavender. "You know as well as I that the shinobi life is dangerous, that's why if something ever happens to me, marry yourself out of the clan into another. Someone you love and would protect you. Aubrame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akmichi, or one of the other clans, just escape the Hyuuga, step down."

"W-why?"

"You need to be loved, you'll be a perfect wife and mother, no other man in the Hyuuga family would be able to be the right kind of husband for you, I'm not sure I can be either..."

"N-neji?"

"I love you, Hinata-hime."

"I-I love you too, Ji-kun." The blushing maiden fidget with her fingers, her face burning like fire, Neji was still staring at her, a look between awe and joy written on his face, "S-sorry...I-I."

In an unexpected move Hinata felt herself being pull onto Neji's lap, his arms wrapping around her so tightly, but it was nice, it was comforting. "Thank you." The couple stayed like that until Hanabi came to the gardens to tell them it was time for dinner.

Standing at gates of Kohan the next day Hinata looked up at Neji and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke was leaning against the tree waiting for the couple the stop so he could continue on with his life. the eldest looked down at the woman who was hugging him and smiled gently.

"I'll see you soon my hime."

"I-I you Ji-kun."

Sasuke looked away from the couple when Neji leaned down to kiss his fiance on the lips, the innocence of the couple made the avenger nin blush, gosh, he couldn't even say get a room, it'd be insulting the Hyuuga woman's honor. Damn.

"Ready?" Neji grunted and looked the Uchiha, his stoic face put into place, and the Hyuuga maiden gone from sight. Sasuke reply with a grunt and shouldered his pack.

_Though we won't be together again till the spring_

_Just imagine the treasures I'll bring_

_Come lay with me, stay with me, soon I'll be gone_

_I will remember you all winter long _

_And when I return to the one that I miss_

_Oh the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss_

_The sweeter the kiss_

Hinata stood waiting at the gate, Kiba and Shino on either side of her, it'd been sixth months, October through Apirl, not to much has changed, except for the depth Hinata loved Neji, it'd grown it the point her face was flushed red waiting for him to show up. He'd sent her a couple letters, but told her not to reply. The letters promise he would return, told her that the Uchiha was a better man than he let on, and always he'd tell her he loved her. Something else the Hyuuga wrote about was that he couldn't wait for their third kiss, that he'd dreamed about, her soft lips pressing into his, it made her blush every time she read it.

"Hina-chan, If you don't call down, Sasuke's gonna think your a tomato and eat you."

The sheer stupidity of the comment made Hinata blink and Shino roll his eyes, "Your starting to catch your girlfriend's lack of humor."

"TenTen is funny!!" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his long time friend.

Shino retorted with the best comeback in the world, silence. Hinata patted her dog-like friends arm, "Neji-kun will be s-so surprised a-about you and TenTen-chan."

"If he doesn't castrate me first."

"H-he was kidding w-when he told Kankuro-san th-that."

"Is someone talking about me?"

Hinata blushed to her toes, "N-neji!!"

Lavendar eyes saw her cousin's lip curl up in a smirk, the closest thing to a smile in public. "Hello." Sasuke walked past all four people, ignoring them, he had things to do and places to be. "Kiba, Shino, thank you for watching her."

Shino nodded at the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka grinned, "We love to babysit the little princess."

"B-babysit?"

"Bye Hina-chan!! See you later!!"

"Bye Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Lavender eyes didn't even watch her friends leave instead the looked up at the man infront of her. "Ji-kun..."

"My hime..."

The couple gaze at each other before Hinata took a step forward and did something that shocked her cousin to the core. The Hyuuga heiress walked forward and stood on her tiptoes, and brought her hands up to his head and pulled it down before she claimed his lips in a kiss that was filled with love, passion, tenderness, sorrow, everything she'd been holding back for those six months. After a moment she pulled back, her face burning red.

Gray eyes were wide, his shy little hime had kissed him unlike he'd ever been kissed before, everything about her was beautiful, even her kiss. "Hinata?"

"I-I love you..." The blushing maiden wrapped her arms around the man she missed so much and she cried silently into his warm chest. "I-I'll walk with you to the hospital so y-you can be checked o-over."

_When the mornings are warm, and the valleys are green_

_I'll come back from wherever I've been_

_Oh the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss_

_It's better my darlin', I promise you this_

_The next time I hold you, I'm not letting go_

_I will give up the ocean forever I know_

_Forever I know _

Three years later Neji stood gazing at the sunset. Hinata leaned against him, her hands resting on her belly, she was pregnant for second time, this round it was going to be twins, both boys, which was fine for him, he had his little angel clinging to his pants leg, staring up at the fiery red sun with large silver eyes and beautiful hair the color of his, she was built like him, but had her mother's beautiful facial features.

The family stood at the door of their house, Hinata had stepped out of the clan, so she now bore the curse mark as well, but they were happy, they'd moved onto the Uchiha compound along with Sasuke and his wife, Hanabi(who was marked as well.). They'd decided to start a new clan, leaving the elders of the Hyuuga to decide the fate of the Hyuuga themselves, there was so too many impurities and the loving couple didn't want to let their children have the same messed up childhood they had lived.

Neji had stopped going on missions, he instead was a sensei, taking Hinata's earned teaching postion when she stepped down when Hanabi became preganat. Soon after Hinata had taked Iruka's place he'd married Sakura. His choice in wife still was a shock to people who didn't know him well. He'd married Sakura after Naruto, her husband, had died leaving her with two children and no husband.

"I'm sleepy..." The two year old yawned and snuggled her face into her father's leg.

Neji squatted down and picked his daughter up, "Let's tuck you in little one." Standing up with the grace that'd put a tiger to shame, he smiled down at his baby girl before he leaned over and pressed his lips against his wife's nose. "Go on to bed, my hime. I know your tired as well."

Smiling sleepily Hinata kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good night my little Mikoto, I love you."

"Love too!" The toddler smiled at her mommy before closing her eyes and falling alseep, dreaming about the innocent things children dream about.

Lavender eyes watched as Neji walked down the hall to tuck their daughter in, her bedroom was beside the three month old Hizashi's room. Sasuke had opened up the the three Hyuuga's, the mission he and her beloved had gone on three years ago had bonded the two males, next came Hinata, then slowly the dark haired Uchiha fell for the youngest Hyuuga. Sasuke had told Hinata one day how much he reminded him of his mother, how much he loved her, the three month's pregnant ex-Hyuuga asked if she could name her baby after his mother. Sasuke never said yes or no, but she knew she'd gotten his blessing the day her nephew was born it was named after Neji's father.

"I said for you to go to bed, hime."

Hinata squeaked and shook her head, "Gomen ne. I was thinking."

Neji placed the palm of he his hand on his wife's swollen belly and pressed his lips to her's for a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Fluffy and sweet...you may need to go get some cavities filled after this. I love this song and I could always picture them together for it. I hope you all like it, it's my first time writing HinaNeji I think Neji's a little OOC, but hey you know he secretly a softy.**

**I took it off and fixed somethings. I hope it's a little better this time around. -**


End file.
